


hard times come, and hard times go, just to come again

by Sway



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Massage, Overstimulation, PWP without Porn, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: “Take off your pants and lay down. On your stomach.”Eggsy has a bad back, Merlin gives him a massage... and more
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 106





	hard times come, and hard times go, just to come again

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this. I chatted with eggsyobsessed and the "oh I'll write a little something for this" turned into this... 
> 
> The title is from "wrecking ball" by Bruce Springsteen

“Why are you still up, my boy?” Merlin comes into their bedroom, putting his glasses back on after he’s taken off his jumper. “I told you you needn’t stay up for me.”

“I know this’ll hurt but I didn’t. Picked up this book at the airport and I can’t put it down.” Eggsy rolls from his stomach to his back, holding up the thick volume of a sci-fi thriller.

“Fine, one more page, then it’s off to bed with you.” Merlin pats his husband’s thigh and wanders off into the ensuite. When he returns, wearing only pajama pants and a ratty old t-shirt, Eggsy is still in that exact same position, nose deep in the book. “What have I just said?”

“Yeah, yeah… I’m…. almost...” Eggsy rolls over to his side again, this time setting a foot down on the floor. He worms himself out of bed without ever losing track of his reading. With a triumphant grin he slaps the book close. “There…. All done.” He wants to turn and put the novel down when something pops in his back and he winces. “Ow...ow ow ow…,” he groans, straightening again. “Ow, that hurt.”

“You alright?” Merlin asks, giving him a once-over.

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Eggsy replies and hobbles into the bathroom.

There’s a few more moans and groans coming from the ensuite before Eggsy returns in just his pants. He stops dead in his tracks at the display in front of him.

Merlin has spread an old bedsheet - one they’ve meant to wash due to come stains - over their duvet and has rearranged their pillows. He has the lights off except for those on their nightstands. And he has stripped out of his t-shirt, the dim light casting some very interesting shadows on his body.

“Darling husband, are you trying to seduce me?” Eggsy drawls.

“As if you need any seduction.” Merlin rolls his eyes. “Take off your pants and lay down. On your stomach.”

“What? I can’t see your face?” Eggsy pouts as he saunters over to Merlin, stealing a quick kiss from his lips before he makes a show of bending at the waist to pull his pants down before he gets into the desired position. Or at least he tries to because he winces again as he’s halfway up the bed, twisting in pain. “Fuck, that’s annoying.”

“Lay down, Eggsy,” Merlin repeats, his tone deeper now, not taking no for an answer.

At last, Eggsy has flopped down on the bed. Offering no resistance he lets Merlin maneuver him around a bit - arms along his body, legs out straight - before feeling his husband’s weight dip the mattress, then astride his thighs.

“What are we doing?” Eggsy asks, face squished against the pillows.

“You’re doing nothing.” Merlin runs his fingers ever so lightly down Eggsy’s back, pulling up goosebumps in their wake. “Tell me where it hurts.”

“Right side, just below my shoulder blade.” 

Merlin puts a finger on the aforementioned area. “Here?”

“Little higher… yeah… no, to the left...more….yes, that’s it.” Eggsy groans when Merlin digs into that spot. “Oh, fuck yes.”

“We’ll get to that a little later.” Merlin leans in and presses a soft kiss to where his finger has just been. “I’ll take care of you.” He shifts above Eggsy and reaches for something out of the young man’s eyeline. 

A cool trickle in the small of his back makes Eggsy yelp and struggle but Merlin holds him down. “It’ll warm up, just hold still.”

More liquid is poured onto his back and the scent of lavender drifts up to his nose. “Smells nice. Is that one of them fancy oils Harry got us?”

“It is. Now do be quiet.”

Slowly, Merlin runs the flats of his palms up Eggsy’s back, taking the oil with him as he goes until he reaches his neck. Then he goes all the way down and over Eggsy’s arse cheeks, thumbs ever so slightly grazing along his crack. Eggsy bucks up into the touch, letting out a little mewling sound.

“You like that, don’t you?” Merlin drawls, repeating the motion again. 

“Always.” Eggsy murmurs. 

“Patience, my boy. We’ll get there.”

Merlin draws out every move, lets his hands travel all the way to Eggsy’s shoulders then back down again, savouring the dip of his hips, the swell of his arse. Once he’s generously spread the scented oil all over Eggsy’s back, Merlin runs his finger up to Eggsy’s neck, digging into the tight muscles there.

Eggsy groans in response and squirms a little.

“That’s one of your spots, isn’t it? Touch to the back of the neck and I have you purring like a kitten.” Merlin repeats his ministrations and true to his words, Eggsy lets out a rumbly little growl. “Let’s see if we can find the rest of them as well.”

Eggsy’s trapezius is next. Merlin knows he tends to have some problems there because he likes to pretzel himself into chairs instead of actually sitting in them.

“Oh fuck… that’s it, babe. That’s the good stuff.”

Merlin gives him a slap to his arse. “What have I said about being quiet?”

“Sorry.”

“Just let me make you feel good.” Merlin leans over him to press a kiss where his thumbs have just been. 

He moves lower still, tracing Eggsy’s spine with his fingers, working out all the knots and kinks in his husband’s back. Whenever he’s done with an area, he leaves little trails of soft kisses there, pulling back whenever Eggsy starts to buck up against him.

When he finds the spot that has given Eggsy trouble earlier, he gives it some extra attention, fingers kneading the area thoroughly. “How does that feel?”

Eggsy doesn’t reply right away as if he had to wake up first to answer. “Am I allowed to speak now?”

“Must be good if you’re being cheeky.”

“So good, babe,” Eggsy mewls. “More, please.”

Upon his husband's request, Merlin continues. He attends to every centimeter of his back, tracing every dip and rise with his hands followed by a soft kiss or lick, pushing where he needs to, letting skin and muscle roll beneath his fingers. Every sore spot he hits, he gets a little sound from Eggsy and as he moves along those sounds become softer and softer just as Eggsy himself does underneath him. He is perfectly adrift under Merlin’s ministrations, almost sleepy, his body pliant and turning positively gooey in his hands.

Once he does perk up though and that’s when Merlin’s fingers run along his cleft again, ever so slightly dipping in. Eggsy’s body is reacting more on reflex than conscious thought but the hump into Merlin’s grip still makes the Scot smile. 

“You’re still with me, then.” He repeats that motion again for the same result. “Suppose that’s another spot.” With spread fingers he digs gently into the fleshy round of Eggsy’s arse, pulling them apart just so before letting go again. That gets him an annoyed little whimper. “Oh is that so? Getting greedy, aren’t we?”

Eggsy huffs into the pillow, pushing back against Merlin as much as he can.

“Guess I should have mercy with you, then.” Merlin places an open mouthed kiss to one of Eggsy’s cheeks. Then he leans over him, reaching for a pillow. Shifting his weight a little, he gives Eggsy room to move. “Up you go, my boy.”

Eggsy lifts his hips and lets Merlin push the pillow under his hips, elevating his arse. On their own accord, Eggsy’s pelvis rocks forward, pushing into the soft cushion.

“Oh no, we’re not doing that.” Merlin reaches under him and maneuvers his cock and balls back between his thighs, rendering any more humping of the pillow useless. “That’s better.” Again, he softly massages Eggsy’s cheeks, squeezing them between his hands. “Let’s see what we have here.”

He spreads Eggsy’s arse, thumb and index finger digging into the soft flesh. “That’s quite a tight muscle you have there. I think we should loosen that up a bit, don’t you think?”

Eggsy pushes up against him but Merlin holds him down. Then he picks up some of the oil that has pooled in the small of Eggsy’s back and runs his finger down along his crack, grazing the rosy pucker ever so barely, eliciting a hiss. He does it again and again until the tight curl of muscle is slick and shiny, then he carefully pushes just the tip of his finger in.

“Hmm, yes please,” Eggsy all but whines. 

“That wasn’t even the first knuckle and he already begs.” Merlin pushes in further, his long finger sliding easily past Eggsy’s sphincter. He curls it downward, hitting Eggsy’s prostate just right to draw another almost pained whine. With a satisfied grin he leans over Eggsy, mouth close to his ear. “Want me to wreck you, my boy? Take you apart?”

Eggsy wimpers helplessly. 

“I take that as a yes.” Merlin pulls his finger out much to Eggsy’s dismay and gets up off the bed. Then he grabs Eggsy by the ankles and pulls his legs apart to kneel between them. “So eager for me,” he says as Eggsy arches his back to thrust his arse up even more, demanding contact again. “A few little touches and my beautiful husband turns into a desperate little slag.” He runs his hands up Eggsy’s thighs then he leans in and gooseflesh erupts on Eggsy’s arse when Merlin speaks again, his breath ghosting over his skin. “I should punish you for that… I think I know something way more effective.”

With blunt teeth, Merlin bites into the curve of Eggsy’s butt, then tongues and kisses his way further into the center. He gently blows across Eggsy’s soft skin, drawing up more goosebumps. Again, he uses his hands to spread him open, the pink hole still glistening with oil. 

“Should I have a taste, Eggsy? Should I give you arse a good lick?”

“Fuck yes, please.” Eggsy tries to push back. “Do it, babe.”

At last, Merlin finally gives him what he wants. He dives in and runs the flat of his tongue all the way up from Eggsy’s perineum and over his hole.

“Fuckkkk,” Eggsy wriths underneath him, trying to get more, trying to worm a hand underneath his body to touch his cock but Merlin holds him down.

“Easy, my boy. Mustn’t do that just yet. Just enjoy this for now.” 

Merlin repeats that long stroke a few more times, getting Eggsy's crack nice and wet, before he finally zeroes in on his anus. He licks a slow circle around the reddening pucker, exploring and teasing, then he pushes in, only getting the very tip of his tongue past the tight sphincter.

“Will you let me in, Eggsy? Will you let me fuck your arse with my tongue?” His words come in hot puffs against Eggsy's damp skin.

Eggsy only grunts in response, the sound garbled and heavy. 

“I know you will.” Merlin muses, nosing against Eggsy's hole. He hits that same spot with his tongue again, probing a little deeper this time. Continuing to lick his way into Eggsy, Merlin uses his hand to spread his cheek apart, getting even better access. He grins against Eggsy’s skin when slowly gets him to open up, Eggsy’s body finally relaxed enough for Merlin to work his tongue in deep.

The longer Merlin spends slowly fucking Eggsy with his mouth, the more pliant and buttery Eggsy gets. He has turned from trying to get more friction against the bed, against Merlin, to just letting it happen, to giving his body over to his husband, knowing he’ll be taken care of.

His cock is hard and neglected between his legs, trapped underneath Merlin who purposely avoids any contact. What Merlin does touch is his hole now, slowly working a finger in along with his tongue. The first is soon followed by a second, scissoring into Eggsy at an annoyingly slow pace.

At last Merlin withdraws his mouth, leaving only his fingers inside Eggsy as he crawls up his body, slotting against his slick backside.

“I want to be inside you, my boy. Feel you around me, hot and tight.” As if his words needed any emphasis, Merlin pushes his fingers forward and against Eggsy’s prostate again. This time, he only gets a low whimper for an answer. “I want to feel you come around me and then fill you up.”

Eggsy lifts his hips ever so slightly, taking more of Merlin’s fingers. 

“Stay like that, Eggsy. Don’t move.” 

Eggsy groans in response when Merlin pulls back entirely, his weight lifted, his fingers pulled out. Eggsy wriths a little on the bed at the loss of contact but otherwise stays in his position.

“You’re bloody beautiful.” Merlin almost sounds surprised as if he hadn’t realized that very fact the first time he’d laid eyes on Eggsy. Drinking in the sight of Eggsy’s all but limp form, he palms his own cock through his pants, the fabric already sticking to his wet tip. Then he strips out of the garment, letting it just pool to the floor.

Gently, he reaches for Eggsy’s ankles and closes his legs again, making sure his cock and balls are nestled back between his thighs. He sits astride Eggsy’s legs then and pulls Eggsy’s hips up a bit, exposing him even more.

“Gonna make you feel me deep,” he says, slotting his cock between Eggsy’s arse cheeks. He runs his length along Eggsy’s crack, teasing at his hole with his tip. 

With the help of one hand, he aligns himself before leaning over Eggsy, supporting his weight on his arms. It only takes a soft roll of Eggsy’s hips for Merlin to breach him, to push past the loosened sphincter and into the tight heat. Letting gravity do the rest for him, Merlin sinks down until he’s fully sheathed, skin against skin, his breath hot in Eggsy’s ear.

“You’re perfect. So perfect for me,” he whispers into Eggsy’s ear. “I love you, my beautiful boy.”

“Love you, too.” Eggsy’s sounds so far away as if his voice had already left his body. “Fuck me.”

Merlin snickers into his ear. He shifts in his position, putting more weight on his knees before he lays down on Eggsy’s back, sliding his arms underneath his shoulders to hold onto him. Then he lifts his hips, pulling out about halfway, before sinking down again.

It takes him a few tries before he finds the right rhythm, the right angle to roll his pelvis against Eggsy’s. Eggsy helps by pushing up just so but otherwise he lets Merlin take him like that, their bodies sliding together, slick with oil and sweat.

Merlin’s pace becomes unrelenting, hard and fast, almost a sharp contrast to his sensual massage and preparation. He fucks down, his cock hitting Eggsy’s prostate on the off-beat of his ball slapping against Eggsy’s with the most ridiculous sound.

Beneath him, Eggsy mewls and makes the most delicious little noises, moans and whimpers that vary in cadence, some helpless and small, others low and guttural. He has his eyes screwed shut, completely lost in the sensation, he has given in entirely. 

Merlin knows Eggsy is getting so close. He can feel it in the tight clench of his body, sees it in the pink tint of his cheeks. “Let me feel it, Eggsy. Let me feel you come for me.”

As if on cue, Eggsy’s entire being starts to quiver, a bone-deep shudder that starts in his shoulders then spreads down his spine down to his legs. He bucks up against Merlin, feet kicking up when his body finds no other outlet for the sensation that’s ripping through him. 

Merlin has not once laid a hand on his cock so Eggsy comes untouched, spilling thick pearls down the back of his own thighs. He buries his scream into the bedding, thrashing beneath Merlin but it’s no use. He has to ride it out like that, helplessly trapped underneath his husband.

Eggsy has the tightest grip on him and for the fraction of a second, Merlin fears for the circulation of his cock. He wants to pull out a bit but can’t move. He can only take Eggsy with him, pump into him, push the orgasm out of him while rushing close himself. 

He wants to say something, put that white hot feeling in the pit of his stomach into words, but none will come. So he only howls into Eggsy’s ear as he begins to empty himself into the delicious vice that is Eggsy’s hole.

It goes on forever. The searing stream won’t stop and all Merlin can do is push it into Eggsy, let him take it and claim him with it. 

It takes them what feels like hours to come down again, for Merlin slump down and bury Eggsy underneath him, for Eggsy to lay in a used heap, fingers aimless grappling at the sheets. 

Ever so slowly - and Merlin really has no idea where he gathers the strength to move at all - he pushes himself up on all fours, then sits back, easing his softening cock from Eggsy’s arse. Once the tip slides out, taking come and more with it to run down Eggsy’s ball, Merlin falls forward again, landing next to his husband this time. 

“Thank you, my boy.” He runs a haphazard hand over Eggsy’s back. “That was spectacular.”

With a groan that’s more pain than pleasure, Eggsy turns his head over. He still has his eyes closed, drool running from his mouth. “Hold me, please,” he murmurs.

Without hesitation Merlin pulls him onto his chest, draping one limp arm over him. “I got you, Eggsy. I got you.”

“Love you,” Eggsy whispers. “Love you so much.”

“How are you feeling?” Sudden concern hits Merlin. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“Only in the good ways. Really good. Super good.” Eggsy’s response is quiet and sluggish. 

“I can draw you a bath… get you cleaned up. I made quite a mess of you.”

Eggsy snuggles even closer, pressing a kiss to Merlin’s skin. “Yes, please.”

Carefully, Merlin disentangles himself from his drifting husband and rises, a bit wobbly on his own legs. He walks into the ensuite, quickly cleans himself off and starts the bath, drizzling a healthy amount of the bath oil into the tub that came with the massage oil. Soon, the room is filled with the subtle scent of lavender.

Once the water has reached the desired temperature and level, Merlin walks back into the bedroom to find Eggsy in the exact same position he’s left him in, a sweaty and sticky starfish who’s already half asleep. He pulls the sheet around Eggsy to trap any slinking limbs and hoists him up, cradling him against his chest.

Eggsy mewls against the side of his neck. “Carrying me over the doorstep at last.”

“I did that on our wedding day in case you’ve forgotten.”

“Best day ever,” Eggsy drawls. 

Merlin presses a kiss to his temple. “That it was.” Carefully, he lowers Eggsy to his feet to unwrap him again. “Will you be alright in the tub while I turn down the bed or will you drown helplessly?”

“I am good at holding my breath, remember?”

“I do, but I didn’t fuck you into oblivion before that test so we can’t take that as a reference.” 

Eggsy giggles boyishly and it’s enough to make Merlin’s cock twitch again. He helps his husband and into the tub, making sure he’s seated in an upright and locked position before he leaves the bathroom. 

“You’ll help me wash, yeah? Make sure I reach all the spots?” Eggsy calls after him, splashing around in the water.

“Behave yourself in there,” comes Merlin’s answer.

When he returns to the ensuite, Eggsy has stretched out, nothing but his face and toes poking through the surface. He has his eyes closed, smiling happily. Merlin follows the lines of his body, the plains of his pecs with the rosy nipples Merlin loves to play with, his stomach that Eggsy tries deliciously hard to keep in shape, his thighs that wrap so tightly around Merlin’s waist when they fuck. And Eggsy’s gorgeous cock that’s still standing proud, Eggsy’s hand wrapped around the shaft in a loose grip. 

“I thought I told you to behave,” Merlin chides without much heat. 

“I think you broke it,” Eggsy replies, not opening his eyes. “It won’t go down.”

“And you’re sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you’re stroking it?” Merlin sits down at the edge of the tub, reaching into the water to ever so lightly touch the very tip of Eggsy’s cock with his fingers. 

Eggsy all but jumps up, water splashing. “Fuck, that’s…”

“So sensitive… I think that will be rather lovely.” There’s a devious touch in Merlin’s voice. “Will you let me sit with you, my boy?”

Eggsy bends his knees and scoots forward in the tub, making rooming behind him for Merlin to sit down as well. As Merlin’s long legs slide around him, he moves back against his husband’s chest. “Never not grateful for this massive tub,” he murmurs as he wriggles into position.

“I agree.” Merlin wraps his arms around Eggsy’s waist, drawing him closer. “I’m glad I listened to you.”

“That’s because I knew that I wanted this. A lot of this.” Eggsy runs his hands over Merlin’s thighs. “Fucking love taking a bath with you.”

“And I love fucking you in the bath.” Merlin presses a kiss to the back of Eggsy’s neck. “Lean back for me, will you? Let’s have a look at you.”

Eggsy does, tipping his head back against Merlin’s shoulders. He hisses when Merlin plays his fingers over his nipples, twisting them just so.

“One day I’ll make you come from just this,” Merlin drawls into his ear, his voice only a low murmur. “But for now…” Without preamble he wraps his fingers around Eggsy’s cock, only the tips of his fingers around the head.

“Fuck, babe….” Eggsy groans, trying to wrench himself away from Merlin but his husband holds on to him. “It’s too much, babe, please…”

“Won’t take long then, will it? If you’re still hard, let’s see if we can make you come again.”

“Please,” Eggsy all but whines but it’s futile. 

“Take a deep breath for me, Eggsy. Don’t fight it. I’ll make you feel so good.”

For a long while Merlin just holds Eggsy’s cock between his fingers, not moving at all. Bit by bit Eggsy relaxes against him, drawing in laboured breaths. Said breath hitches in his throat when Merlin opens his hand just so, letting go of Eggsy’s prick only to close his fingers again, tighter this time, and pulls up for a short, quick stroke.

“You’re an evil man,” Eggsy growls as he repeats that motion again in slow succession, the touch barely there but still too much.

“Tell me something you don’t love about me.” 

Merlin continues to tease him, the smallest of ministrations over and over again. He doesn't fully stroke Eggsy's cock, just lets his fingers play around the head, brushing over the slit, tracing along the crown. 

Eggsy pushes up into Merlin's hand, trying to get more, but Merlin holds him against him. “Please, babe…”

“What is it, my boy? Tell me what you want?” 

“Let me come… fuck, please.”

“I'm not stopping you. Just let it go. I got you.”

Eggsy huffs in frustration. “I can't… not like that… I need more.”

Merlin kisses the side of his neck, tracing his pulse point with his tongue. “You're so gorgeous when you're needy.” 

“That's your fault.” Eggsy makes another attempt and this time he's able to push the tip of his cock into Merlin's palm. “You spoiled me with your prick.”

“How awful of me.” Merlin has mercy on him then. He wraps his fist around the head of Eggsy's shaft, rotating his hand around it a few times before settling on a quick rhythm. 

“Fuck, yes… oh, that's…” Eggsy puffs out a breath. “Almost there… don't stop… I'm gonna… oh my… fuckkkkk...”

Eggsy's spills into Merlin's palm, traces of his orgasm quickly swirling away in the bathwater. With one hand he clings to the edge of the tub, the fingers of the other dig into Merlin's thigh. His legs quiver uncontrollably and water splashes over the side of the tub. 

“That's it, my darling boy,” Merlin whispers into his ear. “Come for me. Show me what you have left.”

Eggsy keeps coming, pumping into Merlin's hand, his body straining against the ongoing sensation. It takes him forever to calm down again, to slump back against Merlin, hands and feet flopping into the water like a dead fish.

“So beautiful.” Merlin finally lets go of Eggsy, smoothing his hands over his husband's thighs then up to his chest, wrapping his arms around him. “Absolutely stunning.”

Eggsy grunts something unintelligible.

“You were so hard still… so sensitive… but the second one always takes you longer, doesn't it?”

Eggsy shakes his head. “Can't… no… brain.”

Merlin huffs a little laugh. “Then my work with you is done.”

He maneuvers the very pliant mess that is Eggsy around, actually washing him at last, before he rises out of the tub. He makes quick business of drying himself off before he grabs Eggsy's robe, a ridiculously fluffy thing, from a hook behind the door. 

“Can you stand on your own?” Merlin asks, already knowing the answer. He wraps a strong hand around Eggsy's bicep, pulling him to his feet. 

Eggsy snuggles into the robe, leaning heavily against Merlin who helps him out of the tub. He mumbles something into the crook of Merlin's neck, then tongues against his words. 

“Let's get you to bed, then.” Once more, Merlin takes him into his arms and carries him into the bedroom, placing him down on the bed. “I'll be right back.”

“Noooo,” Eggsy mewls, holding up a weak hand. “Don't… can wait.”

“You make a compelling case, my boy.” 

Merlin switches off the light in the ensuite, then climbs into bed with his husband. Immediately, Eggsy curls up against him, draping an arm and a leg over him. 

“I've finally worn you out, haven't I?” Merlin lifts Eggsy's robe just so, taking a look at his finally flaccid cock resting limp against Eggsy's thigh. “And I suppose your back isn’t giving you any more problems?”

Eggsy moans a wordless answer.

“I'm here…” Merlin pulls him close, letting the sated heap that is his husband snuggle against him. “I got you…”

Eggsy huffs. “You said that before you broke my brain. Don't trust you no more.”

Merlin kisses the top of his head. “How about we discuss your trust issues tomorrow?”

“Fuck that… I'm sleeping til Tuesday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr as "tastymoves" and come say "Hi!" :)


End file.
